Shinobi, Champions and Monsters
by Raxychaz
Summary: At the end of a day of training in the Forest of Death, Menma Uzumaki is given a sight which he cannot explain, a portal opening up and dumping a handful of people into the forest along with him, wondering how they got here will have to wait until later however as they seem just as confused as he is. MenmaX? Narutox? Alive!MinaKushi, Monster HunterxLeague of LegendsxNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

**League of Legends/Naruto/Monster Hunter**

**Putting the Characters coming to the Narutoverse here so you can decide whether or not you want to read now.**

**Vi**

**Caitlyn**

**Ahri**

**Riven**

**Pantheon (Dragonslayer)**

**More later but these lot are the first bunch, so if you have some horrible grudge against them, back away slowly.**

**Konoha**

In one of the vacant training fields sat a single person, Said person was a male, he had spikey black hair, falling to his mid back in a ponytail, he wore a dark navy blue coat with grey fur along the sleeves and collar, it was open revealing his muscular physique under a skin-tight black turtleneck. He wore black pants that were just baggy enough to not really display his legs, but close enough that they didn't cause unneeded wind resistance. He wore open toed sandals; they were black in colour, not much to say only that they went up to his shins.

Clutched in his right hand, rather lazily one might add, was an odd weapon, it was an axe, it's vicious head dripping with small traces of red fluid, the body of her comrade the reason for this, yet as he pulled back on a lever the axe head moved down and a second blade emerged, making it look like a greatsword. It was something he spent a great deal of time creating, the Switch-Axe was his precious creation.

Several weeks had been spent pouring over an old schematic he'd found, sitting in one of the few unexplored caves deep within the Forest of Death, the cave itself looked like it was once used as a forge, the old equipment, rusted and beaten as it was, was testament to such.

He'd made the cave his own personal little base, for several years now, since the age of 10 he'd been going to and fro, people would always question where he disappeared for hours on end he always just said it was business, or that he was busy, no-one was ever satisfied with that answer but oh well.

The hardest past to replicate from the original design was the Phial, the Phial-pronounced vial-was an augmentation that could add an extra effect to the strike of the Switch-Axe, there was one that could increase the raw damage the Sword Mode put out by vibrating the blade to high levels making it cut more efficiently, this caused a red glow to form around the blade when in use, there was one that secreted poison, another that used paralytic resin, another that caused powerful, but controlled explosions upon impact, not harming the user-_somehow_-but causing devastating damage to the target.

Menma was extremely confused how these things worked, it was a mix between archaic ingenuity and what appeared to be something akin to magic, whether it was or wasn't Menma had no idea, he knew how to create the phial's it was a complicated process, but he was happy he was the only one who _could_ do it, this way no-one else could rip off his idea.

"Alright Menma you've made the damn thing, now to practice…I wonder if Zanbato kata's would work for Sword-Mode? Axe-Mode is more for its reach and sheer force rather than elegance." Muttered the boy, removing his long coat and throwing it to the side, summoning up a trio of clones the Uzumaki hefted up the blades, the clones wore their masks, for some reason they always did.

Lifting the gunmetal grey weapon he cocked a certain switch and it switched from Axe to Sword-Mode, the top half of the blade latched onto the axe blade, two clamps-_one on each side_-folded out and held the blades in place, for extra stability.

The blade hummed lowly as a faint red glow Menma's purple eyes glanced around the field, before he nodded, each clone bore a different weapon, one with Kunai, one with a katana and the last with a bo-staff, Menma's arms tensed, his jaw clenched and he spread his legs, "Go!" He ordered, the kunai wielder came in hard and fast, Menma was forced to duck and weave between each strike, feeling the small cuts begin to open up around his torso, growling he forced the offensive swinging wide he made the clone double back, takings its place was the bo-staff wielder smashing his staff against the sword, Menma grinned darkly as his Switch' began to vibrate, shaking in his very arms, with a flourish he forced the bo-staff into stumbling only for him to bury the weapon in the clones chest the vibrating became so intense before exploding the clone shot across the field before crumpling into dirt.

The clams released and the weapon returned to its Axe-Mode, that was one of the more powerful abilities of Sword-Mode, Menma could expel all the remaining power of the phial into one controlled burst, there was a small button that was just near the rear of the handle, it took a decent push for it to actually activate, so one couldn't accidentally use it up.

The phial would recharge on its own in a short time, but he would have to wait before using Sword-Mode again anytime within the next minute or so.

The katana wielder shot forward next Menma sidestepped the strike only to be forced into a small leap to avoid the redirected strike from the sword wielder, with another wide swing Menma's axe hit the katana, shattering it, the ripple effect sent the shot into the clones arms, making it wince just long enough for the axe head to meet neck, the clones head was separated from its neck as both pieces fell into dirt, Menma turned to the final clone, a kunai flying across the field and hitting him in the shoulder, growling lowly he pulled it out with blood began trickling down his torso from the wound.

The clone stuck out an arm, in its hand formed a black orb, white rings blurring into existence, Menma's eyes widened in shock, staking the Switch-Axe into the ground by its head he dismissed the crazy clone, its jutsu fizzling out as it fell into rubble, along with its kunai.

Sighing Menma removed his shirt, sighing sharply as it aggravated his wound, pulling a scroll from his hip pouch he unsealed yet another small pouch, opening it up he grabbed some disinfectant and a gauze patch, dripping the disinfectant onto the wound made him hiss, the wound was then sealed with the patch, "Well, I leant a valuable lesson today. Practice the fucking weapon before using it." He grumbled, a dark patch of clouds began gathering over the field, Menma's looked up a risen brow, though he ignored it, pumping chakra through his torso to speed up the healing of his wounds, Uzumaki Vitality had its perks. The reason he put on the first aid? To make sure the kunai wound healed properly, he didn't have time to deal with an infection; it _was_ made of the dirt around him which could have the blood of past trainees in its make-up, who knows? Not him, so he was airing on the side of caution.

The sound of thunder clapping drew his attention towards the opposite end of the field, his eyes widened when he saw a purple tint to the air, it began swirling before it began spinning so fast it was just a blur, five more claps rung out before a large burst of light emanated from the swirl, the shockwave it emanated blew through the tree's, disturbing birds as they began to squawk angrily into the air, Menma's hair was blown back and his eyes were forced closed by the dust kicked up.

"Ow…" Came a voice, Menma quickly rubbed his eyes free of dirt before standing up, a helpful wind blew through kicking away all the dust, Menma's eyes widened at the dog-pile of people that spontaneously appeared.

One stood, a man he guess, his form was heavily armoured, the first thing he did was pick up his spear and shield, his armoured looked much like a dragon now that Menma looked at it, the shield had three long claw-like additions across the face, spilling off at each side they ran to, his helmet had horns that curled slightly, having a telescopic pattern, ending in a sharp point. Dark red eyes peered out through the gaps in the helmet; the man inspected the area around him, his long dark red cape fluttering slightly as his body moved.

"This is not the rift." Stated the man, his voice strong and gruff. Holding his spear tightly the dark maroon armoured man finally landed his gaze upon the 15 year old. "You, boy where are we?" Demanded the man, the black haired teen rose an amused brow standing up, grabbing the axe staked into the ground, it began folding in on itself he placed it into a holster on his thigh, before grabbing his coat from the ground.

"Seriously? You come out of what I can only imagine is some kind of portal, and you ask where you are? Not, 'Oh good were all in one piece instead of multiple or kami forbid one great gelatinous mass'." Menma sighed as the man merely held his spear forward, lifting his arms up he waved him off.

"Alright, you're in Konoha. Currently a clearing within Training Ground 44, or to the pansies, The Forest of Death." Said the teen, an air of unusual calm around him like he was held at weapon point every other day, this thought made the spear-wielder confused, he really thought he was more intimidating.

"Is it some kind of new zone?" Asked a female voice, Menma looked at the slowly rising dog-pile and ran his gaze across them.

The one that had just spoken was a woman with short pink hair, three longer strands fell down her right shoulder, from the looks of it the side of her head, the left side, had been shaved, not recently however but at some point within the past few months, due to the noticeable shortness of it compared to the rest of her hair, she stood at roughly 6' give or take an inch with crystal blue eyes with a VI tattooed just under her left eye and on the majority of her cheek, naturally pink lips and a tomboyish air about her, she wore some kind of body armour along with roughly half a pink frilly skirt stuck out of said armour along with a short jacket that went just above her ribs, the collar popped-_obviously_-the most noticeable thing about her, besides her _really_ good looks was the massive gauntlets she wore, they looked to be comprised of several mechanisms, steam gauges on the back of the hand, she adjusted the goggles atop her head, doing so required shaking her hair out.

"_I think I'm in love._" Stated Menma, serious yet not, tone wise he was serious, in a literal sense, he was not. Though the woman was extremely beautiful, love at first sight was not something that actually existed. "_And if anyone says otherwise I'll just point out how incredibly fucking shallow such a concept is._"

Distractions were great.

Next up was a woman who was about a head shorter than the previous, she had longer hair down to her lower back it was straight and held this odd purple tint in the sunlight, though still very dark. Her eyes were a powerful teal that held a piercing quality; She had a very large hat on it were purple and yellow stripes, a dress that had white frills on the interior, for some reason, knee high brown leather boots with three belt-like straps on each one. She wore fingerless brown leather gloves, in her hands was some…Thing. It was long and cylindrical, it seemed to be telescopic, if the narrowing pattern was anything to go by, along with the magnifying glasses attached to the top of the…He wanted to say barrel for some reason.

The next was a woman whom looked to be a vagabond, her armour was here and there, a shoulderguard, a single glove whilst the other hand was wrapped in bandages from knuckle to elbow, a single shin guard over her pale brown boots. A white skirt around her waist that was slightly lopsided, over that was a brown tattered cloak, the remains of a hood around her neck whilst the tail sat around her waist, a brown leather belt holding it all together. Her hair was stark white flared up at the back whilst the rest lay against her head, a fringe almost covering her right eye, bright ruby red orbs glanced around curiously, though there was the look, a survivor, strong will and secrets hidden, she stood at about 5' 10".

In her hand was what looked like the remnants on a blade, green runes of some kind etched on the remaining part the edge of the blade was a strong silver colour, it contrasted well with blackened middle.

Finally, and his eyes went wide at this point, a fox-woman with nine long silvery flowing tails. She had two vulpine ears atop her head, the same black colour as her hair that fell to her mid back, she had amber eyes that were warm and inviting, though that made him more cautious, with three whisker marks on her cheeks, much like himself though somehow more…feminine. She wore a stylized red kimono showing a generous amount of cleavage with golden embroidery along the sleeves, a white skirt showing smooth thighs and long legs, she wore ballet flats, black, with white shin-high socks.

Floating around her was a pale blue orb, he could sense some kind of power coming off it.

"Well aren't you a colourful bunch." Said the Uzumaki, trying to alleviate the dread that begun to rise in his throat at the sight of the nine-tailed woman, he knew his younger siblings held the foxes halves, could there be a second one perhaps?

"Speak for yourself Mr. Coat and Abs." Said the fox woman a sultry smirk pulling at her lips.

"Forest of Death…None of the Summoners spoke of a place such as this. Explain." Ordered the man.

Menma sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose, "Pantheon. You're terrible at getting information." Sniped the woman with the hat, she walked over to him, the pink haired woman not far behind, and offered her hand, "Caitlyn, Piltover Sheriff. This is my partner Vi. I'm afraid we don't really understand how it is we got here. Do you know about the Institute of War, the League of Legends perhaps?" Asked the woman, her accent was quite new to him.

Menma couldn't help but notice the height difference between them as he shook her hand, though he felt this woman knew how to handle herself, "Can't say I have." He admitted, "Like is said, you're in Konoha, the heart of Fire Country, the Elemental Nations. If that helps." He shrugged whilst the woman, Caitlyn frowned, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

"So what's your name?" Asked Vi, rising a pink eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry. Menma Uzumaki, a pleasure." He greeted the woman nodded, before looking him up and down, nodding, "How old are ya?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, 15. Turning 16 in a few weeks." He informed, Vi's eyes widened at that.

"You're 15 and have muscles like the 'Artisan of War' over there, jeeze. What do you eat?" She asked a little stunned, now it was his turn to raise a brow.

"Well I won't say a lot of people look like I do, but then again training from the age of 10 does that to you, my first teacher was kind of an exercise nut, It kinda rubbed off on me." He admitted a little sheepishly, thinking of all the time he'd spent training with Gai-sensei and Lee, thank kami their other habits didn't spread to him.

Ugh, bowl cuts.

"10?" Asked the white haired woman, coming over to join the conversation, the fox-woman and the 'Artisan' followed. "Why would you be training for combat since the age of 10?"

"Ah, well most kids are, enter the Academy at 8, start training at 10 when puberty starts, then leave the Academy at 14 and your off into the world of Shinobi, most of us tend to die young so we tend to take training pretty seriously if we want to survive in the world." He informed, though he was confused at their expressions. "What..?"

"Child Soldiers! What do you live in Neo-Noxus!?" Shouted the white haired woman, throwing her hands up, Menma was confused but the man, Pantheon merely nodded his head.

"We of the Rakkor train from such an age to attain the perfect bodies for waging War. I approve of your lifestyle." Was all the man said.

"Well that's how things are, bloody hell calm down it isn't that big of a deal." Said Menma, and it wasn't it'd been like that since the days of the Clan Wars, Shinobi didn't just stop being produced. That and after a certain age it became harder to use Chakra unless you'd been using before that point, typically if someone hasn't unlocked their chakra at the age of 18-19 they couldn't for the rest of their lives.

"Are you given an option?" Asked the woman, her voice steely as she glared, not at him, but like she was glaring through him.

"Well yeah, were a militaristic society, not a fucking war-machine." Replied Menma, her glare seemed to ease up a bit, "Well everyone else is, it was kind of expected of me to do so. My father's the head of the village and all." Menma shrugged carelessly once more, before he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Now, you guys came through some big purple portal of some kind and **bam** here you are in my training ground, so how about we go to my cabin, it's not too far from here, and we can discuss in detail what exactly it is that you're doing here, or as the case may be, _how_ you got here. If nothing else I'll answer all the questions you have, but I gotta warn you…" He said pointing at Ahri she blinked innocently a smile on her face as she pointed to herself, "The people in the village…Will react badly to you, actually anyone would, the only reason I'm not freaking out right now is because I saw you come through the portal, so there's a minimal as fuck chance that you're connected to it."

"It?" Asked Caitlyn.

"The Kyuubi No Yoko, a Bijuu-_Tailed Beast_-that attacked the village a few years ago, people are still healing after the incident, my little brother and sister hold each half of the beast within themselves, if it weren't for the fact they were the Hokage's kid, I shudder to think what'd happen…Anyway foxes of any kind have been hunted to near extinction around here, so if or when we go into town you'll need to stick by me so I can put an illusion over you, to hide the tails and the ears." After his long explaination Menma took a small breath.

"Look you're all probably really confused, just follow me and we'll have our little Q 'n A." He said before turning and gesturing they follow.

The group did so, though at a distance.

"Child soldiers…" Said Riven, bitterly her eyes trying to burn holes into the ground.

"He did say they were given a choice." Said Vi, trying to calm her friend and fellow Champion, they may not have been besties but Vi knew Riven was a good person, she had a bit of a murky past but then again so did the Enforcer.

"He wasn't." Countered Riven.

"His father more than likely want's him strong, as did my own." Offered Pantheon, "If we are in fact not in Runeterra it is not so farfetched to assume that the culture will be different from what you may be used to."

"That was oddly wise, I didn't think you had much more than battle tactics in that head of yours." Quipped Ahri, smiling brightly as the red eyes of the Artisan honed in on her, before Ahri suddenly frowned and looked ahead, her eyes on his back, "Though if he does have his father, siblings and I'm assuming mother, why does he live out here in a forest, and not with them?" She pondered aloud.

"I admit I'm quite curious about that as well." Mumbled Caitlyn, taking off her hat and running her fingers through her hair, "All of this is enough to make my head spin."

_Oh just wait until later, Cait. Just wait._

**End**

**Hope you guys like it, I kinda just didn't stop writing. So yes, this is more of a jump-right-in story, we learn of Menma's past as the Champions do. **

**As to why he's being so accommodating, he did just see something akin to Space Time Ninjutsu appear spontaneously before his eyes, all of these people are clearly confused and disorientated, along with their different sense of dress and armour, he can hypothesize they aren't exactly enemy nin.**

**That and he's quite good at picking up ill intent, as any shinobi should be.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi, Champions and Monsters**

**Yinko: To be honest it's just an excuse to get more coverage for my writing. I'll totally admit this.**

**Start**

The group of 5 Champions stood before a large house sitting in the middle of the forest it was two story's tall with a veranda circling around both levels, on the front door was a series of symbols, "I wonder what those are…" Muttered Caitlyn, her lips pulling at little in thought her eyes narrowing to see if she recognised any of them.

"Different place." Reminded Pantheon, as though knowing what she was thinking, and immediately shooting down the idea of their being anything recognisable, Caitlyn sighed but ceased he was right in a way, there'd be little point to trying to recognise anything that they'd have no chance of.

They watched as the black haired teen approached the door, pulling off his glove he bit into his hand, blood began pooling into his palm smearing it over the door the runes all began to light up before a glow passed over the door frame before a click was heard, water appeared from nowhere and cleaned the blood off before bursting into steam and being pushed away, Menma's hand was clear of blood and no sign of wound, "Come on in." He said, smiling slightly at their expressions, "You'll catch flies." He chortled lightly; Pantheon was the first in the door, lowering his spear and shield to pass through the door, nodding in thanks to the younger male.

Removing his helmet Pantheon looked around, holding the dragon-shaped helm under his arm; short brown hair was atop his head, very short, his skin was well tanned with a lining of scruff along his jawline, a few small scars lining his face, almost unnoticeable in nature. His glowing eyes were not something that simply came due to his helmet; nope those scary as shit things are real because Mantheon doesn't fuck around.

"Take a seat wherever you're comfortable, feel free to unwind, we're pretty well hidden out here." Said Menma, peeling off his coat and throwing it over the rack, walking into his kitchen he began raiding the fridge.

The others began to fall in, there were two couches in the living room, one facing the other in between was two, in between the two was a small table. "Damn…" Said Vi, looking around a low whistling passing through her lips, "…Pretty nice pad for a kid living on his own." Said the Enforcer sitting on the couch, going through the process of removing her gloves, Cait took a spot next to her friend whilst Riven sat on the other side of them.

"Anyone need anything?" Came the voice from the kitchen.

"Something, strong." Said Riven, rubbing her head as she was still trying to process all that had happened in their short time here.

"I know the feeling." Said the amused voice of the black haired male, a chuckle coming from the kitchen.

**Konoha**

A young boy, roughly 10 years of age with golden blonde hair, shining blue eyes and a triplet of brown whisker marks on each cheek sat atop the head of the 4th Hokage, looking over the village. Next to him was a young girl, of the same age, long crimson red hair, dark purple eyes she had similar markings to her brother, as they were in fact siblings.

"Hey…Nee-chan. Do you know where Nii-san is?" Asked the boy to the girl, curiously.

"Haven't seen him since this morning, he's always done this." The girl pouted a little, crossing her arms as she did so.

"I wonder where he goes all the time?" Pondered the little boy.

The girl perked up, "Let's follow him next time!" She stood up and threw her arms into the air to draw more attention to her idea.

"We tried that before." Reminded the boy, paling at the memory.

"We'll just keep doing it until we succeed! Think of it like training if we can get past Onii-sama's senses then we'll be great Shinobi!" Said the little girl, positively ecstatic with the idea.

The boy was not so enthused.

**TG 44 Menma's House**

"Holy shit how didn't you guys snap from boredom!?" Asked the Uzumaki, looking at the Champions as he heard of their collective profession, "I mean it'd be awesome fighting and never meeting a true death but the monotony would weigh after a while."

"Some Champions can't get enough of it, like Renekton according to his brother Nasus he was driven to an insane killing machine, fighting against Renekton is…daunting." Informed Riven, shaking her head as she remembered the not-so-fun times Renekton was open for public use.

The top-lane was a pain during those weeks.

"Or when Jinx was put into the Lea-OH SHIT JINX!" Shouted Vi, her hands now free of her Hextech Gauntlets, stood up her hands knotting into her hair as she began frantically pacing back and forth, "What the hell is Jinx gonna do now that we're not there to stop her? Oh fuck-ohfuckofuckofuck!" Vi's voice slowly got higher in pitch.

"So that's a thing that's happening right now." Said Menma, observing the beautiful woman have some kind of mental snap, "Anyone got an answer or should I just be confused?" He asked the group.

Caitlyn sighed, rubbing her forehead. "There's this particularly insane criminal that's been giving us quite a lot of trouble in the past few years. She's been terrorizing Piltover almost non-stop, explosions, vandalism of varying degrees, disturbing the peace, on the darker days sexual assault in very…Disturbing ways."

"She killed anyone?" Asked the boy, Cait looked up and was impressed with his poker-face.

"Her explosive habits have taken a few lives, yes."

"Then just take off her head and be done with it, quick and clean. No use trying to put a crazy person in chains, they'll bust out and keep going. Insanity is strong like that." He closed his eyes, laying his head back against the couch and nodding, "Put a mad dog down, better for everyone."

"They can't." Informed Riven, "Since Jinx joined the League she's gained diplomatic immunity, Champions are above the law due to their status. So if either Vi or Caitlyn were to kill her, they'd be in serious trouble, possibly fatal for themselves."

"You're fuckin' kidding right?" Asked the teen, his face pulled into a snarl, at the shake of the white haired woman's head he spat out. "Fucking politics."

"Yeah it can be a bit like that." Said Caitlyn.

**Konoha: Night**

"Onii-sama! Why are you always running off!" Came the imperious shout from the 10 year old redhead, the amethyst eyes of her brother regarded her boredly before he took his seat at the table, ignoring her.

"Menma-kun, be nice to you sister, poor Mito-chan." Scolded a red haired woman, shaking her head. She had the same purple eyes as her daughter and eldest son, once a powerful Jounin, and host of the Kyuubi No Yoko, now reduced to a housewife.

The mere idea of such a massive change blew the eldest son's mind.

"I am." Said Menma, a small hand tugging at his pants, looking down he saw a little strawberry blonde with crystalline blue eyes, she wore a kitten onesie and was making grabbing motions for him to pick her up, doing so she immediately latched onto his neck and began rambling on in baby-talk about her day. "See, I'm the nicest to Natsuki-chan, aren't I Imoto." He cooed gently as she giggled and blew a raspberry at him.

"I'm your sister too!"

"You're annoying." Was the immediate reply from the icy eyed Uzumaki, Mito sat in a corner with a dark cloud over her head.

"You're so nice." Said Naruto, flatly. Starring up at his older brother who merely shrugged carelessly and rubbed Natsuki's cheeks, the little toddler giggling uncontrollably as he did so, Menma was under the impression that she had gained some form of sensitivity in her cheeks, unlike the rest of them.

It at the very least made her even cuter when she was in her pyjama's, like now.

'_I hope they just listened to me._' Thought the eldest Uzumaki child. He was of course referring to the champions, he'd left a clone to watch over the house he'd have it summon him to switch places with after he 'went to bed'. See Menma was a very independent person, he didn't want to be coddled, he didn't want to rely on people for anything, he was happiest when left to his own devices.

'_Tomorrow's going to be very interesting either way._' Thought the eldest Uzumaki, bouncing the baby of the family on his knee as she giggled and squealed happily.

**Next Day, Forest of Death.**

As Menma approached his cabin he sighed and took another breath of the air, the forests were so much more pleasing than the smell of humans, especially the villagers, most of them only bathed once every few days.

Pigs.

They were all pigs, no sense of cleanliness. There were several large streams, rivers and ponds for people to use, they also had bath houses, yet they were all so neglectful of such a simple thing.

Pigs.

The irritation upon the Uzumaki's face must have been quite visible because an amused voice tickled his ears, "Why so angry tall dark and handsome?" Asked the voice, looking up he caught sight of the fox woman, Ahri sitting in a sun shaft enjoying the warmth of the giant flaming orb in the sky.

"Humans, I don't like humans, Ahri-san." He paused and inspected her form, her tails drifting happily as the sun's rays danced across her fur, giving it a slightly sparkling effect, "Enjoying yourself?" Asked Menma, hands on his hips and a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Greatly, when I was younger I always enjoyed sunning myself. Care to join me?" She seemed a little excited at that fact, the orb of blue energy glowed a little brighter as her smile widened. Menma glanced from Ahri to the door of his cabin before shrugging, slipping off his jacket and walking towards the woman he used said jacket as a pillow and lay down, enjoying the encompassing warmth of the sun's rays.

"Has anyone ever told you, you smell really good?" Asked Ahri, her voice sounded like genuine confusion, Menma's neck tickled as she nuzzled and sniffed at it, little jolts jumped through his body as she continued to rub her nose against his neck, muffled laughter began to emerge from him as she tried to get more and more of his scent.

Pantheon came from the house, wearing an apron that said 'Artisan of Breakfast' a brow risen at the sight of the fox-woman and the hospitable teen on the ground, the former tickling the latter as she straddled him, "Sometimes I question women. Then I remember two things, they are unfathomable and that I should get back to baking." The man spun on his heel and went back into the house, leaving the giggling teen and the fox-woman to their devices.

Vi and Caitlyn came down stairs, the former yawning and the latter following the heavenly scent, walking into the kitchen they were gifted with the sight of Pantheon, the Artisan of War…baking. Now the pair had seen this many times, as Pantheon was always quite proud of his culinary skills and would typically cook and share around the treats he'd made, Leona especially enjoyed them. Apparently the two were friends since they were younger, neither Cait nor Vi had really looked too far into the relationship.

"Where's that laughter coming from?" Asked the pink haired enforcer, ruffling her hair in attempts to unknot it a little, Pantheon merely pointed out the window. Vi peered out and huffed in annoyance, "Great. She's got her claws into him already. Sometimes I swear…" Grumbled the pink haired woman.

"Jealous, Vi?" Asked Cait, an amused brow risen.

"Jealous, no not really. Annoyed that apparently the first interesting guy I've met in a long time is susceptible to her 'charms' within a 24 hour window. Quite a lot yes." Corrected Vi as she sat down at the table, chin in her palm.

"It could also be that he's being tickled. I doubt lust and laughter are in the same category." Commented the only other male in the area, Vi scoffed.

"Tickling him? Sure." Dismissed the enforcer.

"Why is Ahri tickling Menma?" Asked Riven as she came from down stairs, apparently only catching the end of the conversation, Cait chuckled at Vi's eye roll whilst Pantheon merely pointed out the window once more.

Riven walked over and took a look, seeing the fox woman rubbing her nose against his neck and the black haired teen struggling to contain an uproar of laughter. "I think she's sniffing him…" Commented the white haired woman, a little confused at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"That's what I assumed, one must remember she's a fox turned human and no doubt still has many of her old habits, such as sniffing something that may smell nice to her. Evidently our host is one such person."

"PLEASE ENOUGH HAHAHA!"

Cait looked at Vi with a smug smirk on her lips, the pinkette merely growled and marched outside, "She's so cute when she has a crush." Said Cait breezily, chuckling.

"Why would Vi have a crush on Menma? We've only just met him." Asked Riven, confusedly.

"Vi's very particular about the people she's attracted too, they need to have a certain something that seemingly only Vi can see. Thus far our friend has displayed that he's intelligent, independent and strong, add to the fact that he's at least interested in tinkering with weaponry and he's shot straight into her good graces. That axe of his is quite the marvel." Commented Cait, taking a sip from her coffee that the cooking male had given her enjoying the warmth and kick it had to it.

"Still…"

"She's just weary that this chance might be lost to her due to Ahri's…reputation. Have you ever seen someone hitting on Vi besides the meatheads of the league?"

"Olaf, a drunk Garen, Rengar, Vladimir at one point, Ezreal…All of which ended poorly for said person. Due to her rather…painful way of rejecting them a lot of the league had come to the conclusion she was a lesbian. Vi did not really appreciate these rumours." Informed Cait, Riven nodded, knowing full well about said rumours, many believed that Caitlyn and Vi had something going on, due to the fact neither of them had a partner of the romantic variety.

Caitlyn was just married to her job and Vi had her tastes.

"To see a potential lover and have it snatched away from you before you could even see what it could have been plays upon the mind." Came the wistful voice of Pantheon.

"Care to share, Panth?" Asked Cait, resting her chin on her palm and smirking at the man, who merely shook his head.

Interrupting like a turtle that was shot in the chest with a rifle, Vi came back through the door with Ahri slung over her shoulder and a much more composed Menma, coat over his shoulders, "Thank you." Was all he said before making his way to the couch, feeling the strong warmth of his coat upon his back and sighing into his seat.

"But he smells so good~!" Whined Ahri, Riven sighed and shook her head. Vi set Ahri down and levelled her a stern glare.

"Ahri you can't just go around sniffing at people, good smelling or not it's just impolite."

"But he liked it, he was laughing!" Defended the Fox-woman, Menma began to sink into the couch a little more, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Just because he was laughing doesn't make it better." Scolded Riven, gently. Ahri was still quite new to all this, and getting overly mad at her would accomplish nothing.

The pout and puppy dog look she sent them seemed to be well mastered though.

"My struggle. It's so real…" Said the Uzumaki, mumbling it merely so he could know he said it aloud.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
